Cosas de chicas
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Algunas veces, un poco más de estrógeno puede cambiar las cosas. Yuri. Lemon. Naruto/Sasuke.


Hey, ps y'hasta había olvidado que tenía esto escrito desde hace meses. Es ps un poco diferente a lo que normalmente se ve por aquí, pero ps quería intentarlo.

* * *

**Cosas de chicas**

La primera impresión de alguien al ver a Naruto es posiblemente la misma que la de aquellos que la han visto por años sin prestarle verdadera atención: una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules -tonta, como todas las rubias- quizá demasiado bonita y definitivamente demasiado ingenua para su propio bien. El tipo de chica que todos los chicos quieren llevar a la cama por una sola noche.

Conociéndola un poco mejor, también se puede observar que, conductualmente, es un chico. Habla como ellos, juega como ellos, pelea como ellos. Sakura piensa que es injusto. Ya es suficiente tener nombre de chica y cabello rosa, como para que Naruto parezca más un chico que él. Tal vez a algunas chicas les agrada su look _bishonen_, pero Sakura ya está cansado de que lo confundan con una chica y de que la mayoría de sus proposiciones románticas vengan de chicos (porque definitivamente el constante _¡Sakura-kun!_ de Naruto y la forma en que Lee lo idolatra -_¡Sakura-kun tiene la llama de la juventud en sus ojos!_-, no cuentan).

Kakashi -profesora de Naruto y lectora asidua de los _romances eróticos_ de Jiraiya- puede ver un poco más allá de la sonrisa casi verdadera de Naruto. Probablemente un poco parecida a la de ella, que todavía oculta bajo una máscara. Un día de éstos, se decidirá a hablar con ella y preguntarle un montón de cosas que hasta hoy sólo ha asumido. Como su repentino cambio de atuendo -de aquellos pantalones grandes a los pequeños shorts que usa hoy en día.

Tsunade cree conocer un poco más a Naruto que el resto. Así como cree compartir un poco de su melancolía y así como esta completamente segura de que la adición de los cortísimos shorts al armario de Naruto son idea de Sakura. No, Sakura no es un pervertido. Tsunade es un hombre borracho, parrandero, jugador y quizá algo pervertido, pero dentro de todo sabe que Sakura tiene más moral que los tres Sannins juntos (lo cual, en verdad, no es mucho). Sabe que Sakura lo hace para Naruto luzca como una chica -y Sakura, junto a Naruto, parezca un chico. Sí, Sakura lo hace por el bien de Naruto. Aunque esas visitas cada vez más frecuentes a la sección de _lencería_...

Quizá quien podría decir que conoce mejor a Naruto es a quien menos le interesa proclamar ese derecho, Jiraiya. Mujer huraña, escritora de novelas de amor tan intensas como irreales (y con la pornografía más caliente de todas las aldeas), Jiraiya ha sido quien ha visto caer y levantarse a Naruto. Es ella quien sabe que Naruto se comporta como un chico, porque nunca la dejaron ser una niña. Las niñas son débiles, decían en la academia -y Jiraiya lo sabe, porque tuvo que partir demasiadas mandíbulas para probar lo contrario. Naruto no quería ser débil, quería ser alguien, quería ser Naruto. Quería que la reconocieran por lo que era; no por su sexo, no por sus notas, no por el demonio que ahora sabe lleva dentro.

Y hablando del demonio, Kyubi piensa que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si Naruto hubiese sido un chico. Tal vez, si Naruto hubiese sido un chico, podría haberlo convencido de ser destructor y arrasar con una aldea o dos. Quizá se hubieran divertido... O hubiese resultado en el mismo carácter -protector, amable, decidido- pero en un chico (lo que significaría menos cambios de humor en _esos días del mes, _algo que agradecería infinitamente). Aún así, Kyubi no puede evitar imaginarse que Naruto es un chico y que van destruyendo aldeas por el mundo.

Naruto no monta un blanco corcel -porque eso es estereotipo de chicas ilusas- ni usa una armadura brillante. Vamos, ni siquiera es un chico. Pero logró salvar a Sasuke -de la soledad, de sus miedos, de considerar por un instante irse con Orochimaru, de ella misma- quien es la que realmente sabe muchos de los secretos de Naruto. Sabe que las rodillas de Naruto están raspadas por la forma tan poca cuidadosa en que se arrodilla entre las piernas de Sasuke. También sabe que las visitas de Naruto a la sección de lencería han comenzado a ser idea de ella misma. Sasuke sabe -y no sólo lo sabe, también está orgullosa- que Naruto usa lencería de encaje por ella, porque a Sasuke le encanta meter sus manos en las delicadas pantaletas, apretar sus glúteos y juguetear con su vagina, mientras el encaje roza su piel. A Sasuke le gusta tanto hacer eso como a Naruto peinarle el largo cabello negro con las manos.

Sasuke puede ver a la chica que es Naruto, de pechos firmes y redondos, de sonrisa traviesa, así como Naruto pudo ver más allá de la etiqueta Uchiha. Pudo ver a la chica de cabellos negros que ahora se encuentra en el piso con las pantaletas enredadas en un tobillo y la lycra botada junto a ella mientras Naruto estimula su sexo con la lengua.

La respiración de Sasuke se vuelve irregular cuando la lengua de Naruto -húmeda, tibia y suave- comienza a jugar con su clítoris. Tiene la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, para recordar que todo es real. Está en el suelo, no hay sábanas ni almohadas y lo único que puede hacer es apretar la tela de su playera entreabierta entre sus manos. Puede sentir los dedos de Naruto mientras delinea el contorno de su ingle. Suelta la tela y lleva sus manos hacia su pechos todavía cubiertos con el sujetador blanco. Se acaricia al tiempo que Naruto impregna sus dedos con su humedad, apretando uno de sus pechos fuertemente cuando siente el travieso dedo invasor en su interior. El sujetador mal acomodado y dos dedos en su interior más tarde, Sasuke tiene que morderse el labio para evitar que sus jadeos se vuelvan verdaderamente escandalosos.

Las piernas de Sasuke tiemblan y un espasmo la recorre completa. Por unos momentos se pierde en el placer y es hasta que siente los dedos de Naruto salir de ella que intenta respirar con más tranquilidad. Puede ver dos traviesos ojos azules mirándola fijamente desde entre sus piernas. Naruto se detiene un momento y besa esos labios que sólo ellas dos conocen. Por un instante, Sasuke piensa seriamente en pedirle a Naruto que continúe, pero tienen un reporte que entregar.

Naruto se deja caer descuidadamente, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano -justo como cuando come ramen- en el gesto menos femenino que Sasuke ha visto. Es hasta ese momento cuando Sasuke se siente avergonzada. Se acomoda el sujetador y sube el cierre de su playera, terriblemente arrugada para sus estándares. Vuelve a ponerse las pantaletas. Se levanta caminando hacia Naruto, que ha recogido su lycra.

Y es entonces cuando nota la chispa de lujuria que todavía brilla en los ojos de la rubia. Agradece que los shorts de Naruto sean de elástico y no de cierre o botones, porque es mucho más fácil introducir su mano en ellos. Sonríe con superioridad al encontrar una pantaleta de encaje bajo sus dedos. Haciendo un poco de presión, puede darse cuenta de que Naruto está tan húmeda como ella. Naruto tiembla ante las caricias de Sasuke, la boca entre abierta pidiendo más.

Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le recuerda a Sasuke que todavía tienen un reporte que entregar, pero ella la manda al diablo mientras se olvida de las preliminares e introduce su mano en las delicadas pantaletas. De todos modos, nadie espera que entreguen a tiempo el reporte.

Porque todos tienen una idea de cómo es Naruto, pero sólo ella sabe como _realmente _es.

Y por eso, pueden permitirse unos minutos más.

* * *

Ps no sé si las caracterizaciones hayan sido convincentes, tomando en cuenta ps que hay un genderswap en todos los personajes de Naruto y que ps una chica se comporta diferente a un chico y ps eso debió afectar la historia. S'alguien cree que ps de plano están OoC a pesar del genderswap, ps que me diga y ps veo si puedo hacer algo para corregirlo.

Dark Phinx


End file.
